


hurt enough

by mus



Series: Clan Serclun lore [10]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mus/pseuds/mus
Summary: Vasalja knows; perhaps even better than Lorn himself.





	hurt enough

**Author's Note:**

> [Lorn](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=37230&tab=dragon&did=27647602) [[x]](http://musfr.tumblr.com/post/160848810660) | [Vasalja](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=37230&tab=dragon&did=1934473) [[x]](http://musfr.tumblr.com/post/166912109675) | [Negasi](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=37230&tab=dragon&did=14558749) [[x]](http://musfr.tumblr.com/post/166912109675)

He felt conflicted at having learned about the siblings' past.

For such a long time, Lorn had forgotten about his own. Pushed it out of his mind when the memories resurfaced, rationalized the uncomfortable feelings away.

Vasalja never detailed what they had experienced during their captivity, but from what they said, everyone could guess well enough to not pry further. Everyone knew why they turned quiet and all too compliant when someone got too close. Everyone _knew_ how the many children they had had had been conceived.

Negasi was in many ways a polar opposite. When he had been asked about his past, he told about his life in a great deal of detail, not leaving room for guesswork. His description of life at the bandit clan and the workings of hierarchy within it revealed why friendly intimacy toward him was often met with aggression.

Lorn didn't have that. He was not that different from the rest of his clan. All of them had had their own struggles or unpleasant experiences, but only few had been violated like that.

Lorn had not been.

***

One evening he had been sitting outside, enjoying the rare chill of a clear sky and a gentle wind as the horizon was painted in iridescent colours. He liked the quiet. It was simple and pleasant, and he never have to wonder if the solitude was only façade to lull him him into exposing himself, making himself vulnerable.

Lorn wanted to angry when someone came to interrupt his peace, but when he realized it was Vasalja, guilt threatened to swallow him. He would not deny Vasalja the quiet of the night.

"Do you mind the company?"

Lorn shook his head, unable to mutter a word as he struggled to even form a coherent thought. Their voice was calming, though not the way the night was. The night did not care, and offered an escape from worry. Vasalja's words were like a gentle embrace — making one feel all too aware of their own worry, their hurt, their regret; yet somehow carrying the promise of comfort.

When Vasalja sat by him and leaned closer, Lorn snuggled up next to them. He closed his eyes, not daring to look at the stars anymore.


End file.
